Death Daughters: The Darkness
by shapeshifter-secret
Summary: Before the Volturi Daughters Came to be...each one of them had their origin. And with that, each had their own story. Here we begin with Céleste s story of how she found her way to the elite and prestigous coven. And how she met her future sisters.


**Daughters of Death: The Darkness**

This is obviously my first story up.  
This is Céleste's (or Hui Shun) story before she meets the Volturi and the rest of her group.  
It's a prequel. and well, here's your prologue.

As much as I'd wish it...The Volturi (Aro, Marcus, Caius, the wives and guards, etc.) and the Cullens (no need for examples :P) do not belong to me!

They are all owned by their creator Stephanie Meyer (She's awesome! but we all know that.)

* * *

**The Darkness: _Prologue_**

慧顺 (Hui Shun)

_Handling something like this was not a part taught in the elite education I was given. Either way, the rest of them told me human memories were frail and that what I was taught during the mortal life would be useless. Fragments of memories would be sifted and only major detail would be the large grains that remained. It seemed to be that way for many others, but it may be that because I am not like the others…my mind is stronger and able to retain much more. Unlike the rest, I cannot live a new carefree life because every memory is living and playing on an eternal repeat…fighting to eliminate my sanity._

_Just because life is expanded for our kind, it is by no means made any easier. The grief and torture is only prolonged and slightly diluted. Imagine the oil in a lamp; if you could turn down the flame…its fuel would last much longer. Though we appear to be invincible I've learned that we are not. We are only more durable. The length of our existence is determined by the chosen lifestyle._

_It is up to each and every individual to choose how to live their life. After all, it is you who controls your actions…your own mind, am I correct? And by defying what lies before you, one can shred the surges of pain. Mind over matter…chant it; remember it and you can survive…_

_There will always be a threat…_

_Always someone at the top of the hierarchy…_

_Had I known I would meet them…?_

_I would have prepared myself much better…._

**_Céleste_**

"How ridiculous", she thought, "After almost a century...this is all that's left of my home!" Céleste tossed the old leather covered journal to the carriage seat across from her. She drummed her fingers on the cushion area next to her as she chewed on her thin, stone lips. She almost forgot she wasn't alone. "Oooh...what's that?" her company asked. "Nothing", she mumbled silently. The other girl's senses were just about as strong as her own and caught what she had said. "Doesn't seem like nothing", she said to herself while her hand stretched to her side, her fingers grazing the dusty top of the journal. Céleste immediately had the book in her hands, spinning its axis on the tip of her finger, "no" she enunciated calmly, "this is one hundred percent _off limits_ to you...and Brennus as well".

The girl backed off and slouched-not out of fatigue, mind you-in her seat. She pursed her lips and didn't bother convincing Céleste to let her read it.  
"It must be something big if Brennus can't see it..." the petite girl thought. The rest of the ride was silent. Céleste's hold on the journal did not loosen. As the carriage pulled up in front of the large Estate's gate, Céleste hid the book under her deep blue cloak. The little girl raised her cream hood over her messy, cropped, black hair.

The first cloak out of the carriage was bouncing; though a hood covered her face, her bright smile was visible. The second cloak was blue, and it slowly trailed on the floor following the girl let her hood fall, the beauty of her petite face and gleaming crimson eyes, were visible.  
They arrived at dawn and the sun would soon rise. A blue blur moved forward, and Céleste appeared at the top of the three stone steps, under the canopy. The second girl after admiring the beauty of the scene noticed the sun and struggled to put her hood on. "Oh hurry would you?" Céleste whispered. A white blur moved next to her. "Shall we? Brennus is waiting", sang the little girl. Céleste rolled her eyes and pushed one of the large double doors, the short, cream cloak following the blue.


End file.
